


I Choose to Love You

by howoojosh (kaminari1007)



Series: My Heart Sings For You: SoonHoon [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Bumzu, Not Beta Read, Soonhoon - Freeform, i still dont know how to tag, mentioned Baekho, song is from sistar i choose to love you, soonyoung best boyfriend award, the members appear shortly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminari1007/pseuds/howoojosh
Summary: “I will love you until always,I will love youLike this moment right now,more than anyone in this worldI will love you”A short drabble inspired by that video where Soonyoung suddenly rubs Jihoon’s ears out of nowhere.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: My Heart Sings For You: SoonHoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	I Choose to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter: @[howoojosh](https://twitter.com/howoojosh)

Jihoon has been sitting in front of his computer for hours already, trying to figure out why the song he’s making doesn’t seem right to him. He had been tweaking and constantly rearranging the music he had been doing, but still, he couldn't feel any satisfaction from it.

He sighed for the nth time that day, before starting again, thinking that if he still couldn't feel anything from the song he's making, might as well start over again. He was about to play the song when his headphones were taken off from him, making him jump in surprise.

He then felt a pair of hands rubbing his ears, as if trying to massage it, and he already knew who it was just by that.

“You’ve been in here for 7 hours,” The person spoke, making Jihoon sink down on his chair as soon as the hands stop massaging his ears, “Doesn’t your ears hurt?”

“Kinda, now that you’ve taken off my headphones.” Jihoon confirmed and turned his chair around, “And what brings you here, Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung pouted, taking Jihoon’s hand and pulling him up to stand, “I brought you lunch… well dinner.” He said pointing at the take-outs on the table, and that’s when Jihoon noticed that it was already 4 pm, and he started at 10 am, Soonyoung was keeping track, “How could you not notice.” His boyfriend sighed and pulled him towards the couch inside his studio.

“Ah…” Jihoon said, sitting next to Soonyoung, “I… didn’t notice. Sorry.” He said in a small voice, suddenly feeling his hunger as well.

He heard Soonyoung sigh once more, taking out the food and offering them to Jihoon, “Take care of yourself, I couldn’t always be here for you, you know.”

Jihoon hummed taking the bowl of kimchi fried rice, “I have ramens and water in stock here, so don’t worry.”

Soonyoung grimaced, “Don’t have ramen always, it’s not healthy, at least try eating with Bumzu-hyung or Dongho-hyung once in a while.” He then offered Jihoon a spoon so he could eat, “You guys tend to stay in your studios, it’s better if you guys eat together, you know.”

“I’ll consider that.” Jihoon said and started eating his meal, while Soonyoung continued to watch him.

Jihoon almost jumped in surprise again when Soonyoung touched his ears, “What are you doing?”

“Your ears are red, maybe call it a day?” Soonyoung said worriedly.

“It’s okay, I’ll just play it through the speakers.” Jihoon said.

“Then can I stay with you, just want to make sure you don’t overwork yourself.”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, “Yeah, maybe you can help me.”

“Hmm? Why? What’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked, “Song not going the way you want it?”

“Yeah. I mean I already have this inspiration, the story in mind, but I can’t put it out properly.” Jihoon opened up, frustration evident in his face that Soonyoung caressed his lower back to calm him down.

“I know you can do it, just take your time, Hoonie.” Soonyoung said with a warm smile, leaning down to kiss Jihoon’s ears, “You’re the best producer our team could ever have, and we also manage to get a daesang for our album, so I’m sure you can make it work.”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, and he’s thankful he’s here with him, “I love you.” He whispered which earned a big grin from the latter.

“I love you too, you know that, right?” Soonyoung kissed the temple of his head, “In everything that I do for you, always know that they mean that I love you, from rubbing your ears to singing our song.” Soonyoung wiggled his brows as he raise his hands to dance their duet song.

Jihoon laughed, feeling lighter, that maybe he could make this song work because Soonyoung is here.

.•♫•♬• ✯ •♬•♫•.

A notification lighted up Jihoon’s phone and he saw that their twitter account posted a link of INSIDE SEVENTEEN, this time, it was during his birthday.

Jihoon opened the link and watch the video, smiling at how the members greeted him, how warm and happy he felt that day. He watched as everyone started tickling him, shouting and saying Happy Birthday to him. Then out of nowhere, Soonyoung went in and rubbed his ears, he continued to rub his ears even when everyone had stopped tickling him. After that, Wonwoo had told him that it was Soonyoung who was rubbing his ears.

Jihoon smiled, because during that moment, he knew it was Soonyoung… making him remember his words, _“In everything I do for you, it means I love you.”_

“What are you watching?” Soonyoung asked from beside him.

“My surprise birthday.” Jihoon said, showing the video to Soonyoung, just in time when he said “I love you” in a different way, “I didn’t get to say it since there was a camera, but I love you too.”

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon and smiled brightly at him, and Jihoon thinks there’s nothing that could be more beautiful than that. Because after all, choosing to love Soonyoung was the best decision he’d ever made.


End file.
